Off the edge of despair
by Isil
Summary: Univers Alternatif placé dans le monde de FF7, au moment où le Météore menace de détruire la Planete. La rencontre entre trois jeunes un peu perdus. Yaoi.
1. Ferme les yeux

**Auteur** : Isil (isilhelluinyahoo.fr)  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Titre** : Off the Edge of Despair  
**Chapitre** : 01  
**Genre** : AU pour le défi sur la ML Naruto Yaoi.  
**Rating** : PG-13 je pense.  
**Notes** : Le défi en question était un Univers Alternatif. J'ai donc décidé de placer cette fic dans l'Univers de Final Fantasy 7. Bizarre, je sais :p

Off the Edge of Despair  
Chapitre 1 : Ferme les yeux

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda t'il, plus pour rompre le silence que par réel intérêt.

Son compagnon n'avait guère de conversation, si on excluait les soupirs de martyr et autres complaintes et jérémiades sur le froid, les gens, la conjoncture actuelle, et le monde entier en général. Il aurait pu trouver ces protestations normales, voire compréhensibles, mais il avait l'impression que ces plaintes étaient bien trop travaillées et rodées pour n'être qu'une conséquence de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la Planète… Il avait presque l'impression que l'autre avait ça toute sa vie.

Il perçut un mouvement derrière lui, et le grincement du lit le fit presque sursauter, tant le silence avait été pesant jusque là, mais il ne se retourna pas, gardant les yeux fixés le paysage qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre. Si tant est qu'on pouvait parler de paysage… Il ne voyait que des murs sales, des toits à moitié éboulés et des petites silhouettes pressées. De la crasse et du malheur… Voilà tout ce qu'il y avait à voir par cette fenêtre aux vitres ébréchées. Il en arrivait presque à comprendre l'état d'esprit un peu fataliste de son compagnon. Après tout, lui n'était en ville que depuis quelques jours, et il était déjà contaminé par l'apathie ambiante, alors y vivre toute une vie… Il y avait de quoi perdre tout espoir.

« Il faut bien gagner sa vie. »

Il frissonna. La faible chaleur qui régnait dans la chambre ne lui suffisait plus, soudain. Il se frotta les bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu, mais en vain. Il était toujours glacé, mais à l'intérieur… Il se demanda si les gens partout étaient comme lui, à chercher un remède même éphémère contre ce froid terrifiant qui vous prenait aux tripes, ce froid annonciateur de mort...

« Si tu as froid, viens au lit. »

On aurait pu croire à de l'inquiétude, mais la voix était si indifférente qu'il était impossible de se leurrer. Ce ton lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre… Un souvenir qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier et en même temps conserver au fond de lui. Les derniers mots échangés avaient été douloureux d'étrangeté. Il se souvenait de ces critiques, de ces attaques verbales un peu trop personnelles. S'il avait voulu le repousser le plus loin possible, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Et pourtant… Pourtant il avait pu apercevoir une silhouette fière un peu à l'écart quand il avait quitté son village. Une forme emmitouflée dans le kimono traditionnel de son clan. Lui qui s'était toujours refusé à le porter depuis la mort de son père… La fin toute proche avait vraiment un effet bizarre sur les gens…

« Ca va. »

« Je te préviens, je ne joue pas au docteur, c'est pas compris dans le prix. »

Il grimaça et hocha la tête. Décidé par cette remarque pourtant stupide, il se retourna et se rapprocha du lit à pas lents. Il détailla l'autre homme sans se gêner. Un corps mince, à la limite de la maigreur, comme malheureusement une bonne partie des malheureux qui vivaient dans cette ville qui dévorait les cœurs et volait les sourires… Des bras longs et fins, des hanches aussi graciles, presque féminines, mais un visage indéniablement masculin, renforcé par une moue boudeuse qui paraissait permanente. Des cheveux châtain foncé qui tombaient en désordre sur des épaules un peu voûtées et qui masquaient partiellement deux boucles d'oreilles argentées. Un tableau qui avait de quoi le surprendre…

Il s'installa sur le lit de son côté, prenant bien garde à ne pas en toucher l'autre occupant. A bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas vraiment beau, du moins, ce n'était pas le genre qui l'attirait habituellement. Il n'était pas élégant, ni raffiné… Mais il s'était retrouvé dans cette rue, et il s'était senti étouffer dans le marasme ambiant. Tous les passants semblaient porter le poids du monde sur leurs épaules, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux. Quand on voit arriver la fin de sa vie, la fin de tout, on ne peut que se sentir écrasé…

Il avait tourné la tête pour ne plus regarder deux gamins débraillés faire la manche dans un coin et avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il n'avait pas eu à chercher bien loin pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là : la pose nonchalante de celui qui attend quelqu'un, les yeux recherchant les regards intéressés… Un éclair de compréhension était passé entre eux et il n'avait même pas demandé le prix. L'autre n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit non plus. Il l'avait juste conduit jusqu'à un hôtel miteux dont l'entrée était située dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Il n'avait pas pu en déchiffrer le nom. La seule chose qu'il avait vu, c'était l'immense affiche qui recouvrait le mur jusqu'au toit. Il avait souri d'un air presque amusé. _Loveless_… Voilà un nom qui convenait bien aux activités de cet hôtel. L'autre avait perçu son amusement et ils avaient échangé un regard entendu.

Un signe de la tête échangé avec le gérant de l'hôtel, puis son compagnon l'avait amené jusqu'au quatrième étage, avait tiré une clé de sa poche et avait ouvert une porte grinçante. Il était resté immobile sans savoir quoi faire… L'autre s'était débarrassé de sa veste et de ses chaussures et s'était étendu sur le lit avec une grâce presque féline. Il s'était alors dirigé vers la fenêtre et avait pris quelques minutes pour se reprendre avant d'essayer d'engager la conversation, sans grand succès.

Et maintenant, il était là, allongé sur ce lit avec un parfait inconnu dans une chambre qui avait dû voir passer plus d'hommes que lui-même n'en avait connu dans sa vie… Il se racla la gorge et chercha ses mots. Finalement, l'autre eut pitié de lui.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda t'il en se tournant à demi vers lui.

« Lee. » répondit-il après un instant de silence.

L'autre hocha la tête et le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il se sentit soudain presque honteux de ses vêtements soignés et de ses chaussures neuves. C'était vraiment une triste époque et une triste ville où il semblait plus normal d'avoir honte de sa richesse que de sa pauvreté. Il détourna les yeux et entendit un petit bruit sec. Il entrevit du coin de l'œil la flamme d'un briquet, puis la lueur passagère d'une cigarette sur laquelle on tire. La clope entra dans son champ de vision et il secoua la tête.

« Non, merci. C'est… »

« Mauvais pour la santé ? » le coupa l'autre.

Il l'entendit ricaner de nouveau et ce son lui porta sur les nerfs. Il serra les poings, soudain envahi par l'envie de frapper ce prostitué si hautain. Cette envie de violence le prenait, parfois, comme un fantôme de la frustration qu'il avait toujours ressentie. Il était né trop tard pour combattre et défendre sa patrie. Il avait grandi dans un village soumis, privé de toute dignité. On lui avait appris à se battre en lui rappelant encore et encore de ne jamais le faire… Et il y a quelques temps encore, on l'avait repoussé quand il avait proposé ses talents de combattant. Le responsable avait lui avait jeté un regard condescendant et avait reniflé qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui ni des siens, qu'ils pouvaient faire face à la crise tous seuls… L'orgueil humain n'avait décidément pas de limite, même à la veille de la fin du monde.

Il secoua la tête et se calma rapidement. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver, maintenant. Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance, de toute façon.

« Mon Maître m'a toujours dit que c'était mauvais pour les poumons ! » expliqua t'il d'un ton plus calme, se sentant ridicule à essayer de se justifier ainsi devant un inconnu.

« Et est-ce que ton Maître t'a dit que les gros cailloux qui menacent de s'écraser sur la Planète, c'était encore plus mauvais pour tes petits poumons ? » rétorqua son compagnon d'un ton moqueur.

Il détourna la tête. Il avait raison, bien sûr… Il n'avait plus le temps de mourir d'un cancer, même s'il fumait comme un pompier jusqu'à la fin. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas renoncer aux enseignements qu'il avait reçu. Même si ça n'avait plus d'importance, même si certains lui auraient conseillé de vivre à fond et d'essayer tout pour ne rien regretter… Il revoyait son Maître et ce souvenir à la fois cher et joyeux était ce qu'il voulait garder jusqu'au bout.

« Et toi ? Tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda t'il pour changer de sujet.

Il reçut un sourire amusé en réponse.

« Ca dépend. Tu veux que je m'appelle comment ? »

Il le regarda, stupéfait. C'était stupide, comme question, vraiment… Il n'avait pas à décider de son nom pour lui ! Et pourtant… Il détailla une nouvelle fois ce visage peu familier, ce front fier et ses yeux si sombres, et d'autres traits vinrent s'y superposer… Des cheveux d'ébène, un regard opalin… Il pouvait presque entendre cette voix froide et autoritaire, ces mots méprisants et ce ton condescendant. Il pouvait presque le voir, presque le toucher…

« Neji… » se surprit-il à murmurer, la gorge serrée.

Un hochement de tête satisfait, puis il sentit une main se poser sur son torse. L'illusion se rompit et il se retrouva face à l'inconnu. Il sursauta, comme si on l'avait brûlé et il leva une main pour le repousser. L'autre saisit la main rapidement et le força à croiser son regard.

« Ferme les yeux. » lui dit-il presque gentiment, comme s'il comprenait. « Ferme juste les yeux… »

C'est ce qu'il fit…

FIN…


	2. Va voir le ciel

Auteur : Isil Base : Naruto  
Titre : Off the Edge of Despair  
Chapitre : 02  
Genre : AU pour le défi sur la ML Naruto Yaoi.  
Rating : PG-13 je pense.  
Pairing : Alors là oO J'ose même pas le dire, faut lire :p  
Disclaimer : Certains personnages que je ne nommerai pas n'étant pas encore défigurés (encore que, en y regardant bien… :p), je pense qu'il s'agit d'une preuve suffisante pour dire que Naruto ne m'appartient pas, non ?  
Notes : voilà la deuxième partie de ma réponse au défi. J'ai presque envie de tourner ça en une fic de plusieurs chapitres pour développer un peu mon idée tordue. Vous en pensez quoi ? Les cookies sont encore chauds, si vous trouvez la base de l'univers que j'utilise dans cette fic. compte ses derniers cookies  
Bonne lecture ! 

Off the Edge of Despair  
Chapitre 2 : Va voir le ciel

Shikamaru pouvait sentir les regards sur lui, mais n'y accorda pas d'importance. Le soir était tombé et, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, il travaillait uniquement de jour. D'abord, ça lui permettait de dormir un peu la nuit, ce qui était en soi une raison plus que suffisante. Mais cela réduisait également le nombre de psychopathes potentiels qu'il pouvait emmener dans sa chambre. L'ennui avec les psychopathes, c'était pas tellement qu'ils risquaient de vous découper en rondelles, mais c'était surtout qu'ils ne payaient pas. Surtout que, ces temps-ci, le coût de la vie atteignait des seuils difficilement abordables.

Il haussa les épaules et remonta le col de sa veste élimée. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en tira son paquet de cigarettes. Il s'en alluma une et repensa au type qu'il venait de laisser endormi à l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas pu le réveiller. Ca aurait été trop gênant, comme situation. Alors il s'était juste servi dans son portefeuille. C'était moins pénible que de le secouer et de lui marmonner un prix en essayant de fuir ce regard un peu trop pur à ses yeux…

Il exhala un peu de fumée en soupirant. C'était presque douloureux de voir les émotions qui étaient passées sur le visage de ce Lee… Il venait de ce village sur le continent de l'Ouest contre qui son propre pays avait fait la guerre des années plus tôt. Le village avait été soumis et voilà ce que ça avait donné : des types un peu trop gentils et débordants de principes et de valeurs. La cigarette, c'est mauvais pour la santé, la prostitution n'est pas l'unique alternative à la pauvreté…

Il secoua la tête et accéléra le pas. C'était un beau ramassis de conneries, ce que lui avait sorti son Maître bien aimé. Et pourtant, si ça lui permettait de vivre ses derniers jours, c'était plus que suffisant. Quand ce fichu caillou leur tomberait sur la figure, qui partirait le plus en paix ? Lee, avec ses principes et ses certitudes d'avoir vécu une vie digne ? Ou lui, qui avait passé sa vie à vivre aux crochets des autres et à être purement et simplement un emmerdeur fini ?

Il bifurqua sans même s'en rendre compte et se retrouva devant une église délabrée. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, bon sang ? Il balança un coup de pied un peu mou à une pierre qui traînait et regarda autour de lui. Depuis quand il n'était pas venu ici ? Il laissa tomber sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa du talon avant de pénétrer dans l'église. Il aurait pu le ramasser et trouver une poubelle, mais ça aurait été trop pénible. Et puis, c'était pas comme si toute cette fichue ville ne ressemblait pas déjà à une poubelle géante. Comme dans ces souvenirs, l'autel était recouvert d'un tapis de fleurs, une vision qui l'avait toujours rendu perplexe…

C'était un des mystères de cet endroit. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc qui avait l'air relativement solide et posa ses bras sur le dossier du siège devant lui, y appuyant le menton. Il repensa de nouveau à ce Lee. Si on oubliait son look plus que ridicule et ses sourcils assez particuliers, il avait l'air d'un vrai gentil, de quelqu'un de bien. De quelqu'un qui regretterait la mort de tout le monde plutôt que la sienne. Il fut un temps où il aurait ricané et déclaré trouver ça pathétique. Il l'aurait fait juste pour recevoir une claque sur l'arrière du crâne et pour se faire tirer l'oreille.

Il se laissa aller en arrière et regarda le plafond de l'église. Oui, il se serait moqué de ces sentiments somme toute assez nobles, juste pour pouvoir déclencher une réaction chez celui qu'il avait considéré comme son propre Maître. Il chercha du regard un trou dans le plafond pour regarder à travers. Une des pires choses dans cette fichue ville, c'était qu'on n'y voyait pas le soleil, ni le ciel… Asuma lui avait raconté à quoi ressemblait le ciel, ce qu'était vraiment un nuage. Il lui avait répondu qu'il s'en fichait, que c'était nul et inutile, de toutes façons. Pourquoi parler de quelque chose qu'on ne verra jamais ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour voir le ciel, maintenant… Un sourire torve vint s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Voilà une pensée qui aurait bien fait rire Asuma.

Il sursauta en entendant un aboiement dehors. Se redressant, il se dirigea vers la sortie en traînant les pieds. Il ne pouvait même pas avoir un moment de tranquillité sans avoir des boulets sur le dos !

« Akamaru, ici ! »

Il soupira. Evidemment… Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à part Kiba ? Lui venait ici tous les jours et laissait son chien se dégourdir les pattes tandis qu'il rôdait aux alentours de l'église. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait, personne n'en savait rien. Mais il avait son petit rituel, qu'il accomplissait sans déranger qui que ce soit.

« Salut. » lâcha t'il.

Kiba se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »  
« Je suis venu prier pour le salut de mon âme. » rétorqua t'il, pince-sans-rire.

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel, le traita d'idiot et appela de nouveau son chien, qui obéit enfin et vint s'asseoir à ses pieds. Il lui caressa gentiment la tête et la bestiole frappa le sol de sa queue pour montrer sa satisfaction.

« Est-ce que tu as prié pour la mienne, Shikamaru ? »

Il renifla et haussa les épaules.

« Non, mais j'ai prié pour que ton sac à puces arrête de couiner toutes les nuits, il me casse les oreilles. »

Il reçut un ricanement humain et un grognement canin en réponse, ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Quand Asuma était mort, il s'était retrouvé à la rue sans personne pour lui payer le loyer. Il avait vécu quelques temps à la dure dans les rues, y avait peaufiné son style de combat 'frappe dans le dos, fais les poches et tire toi vite', et avait amassé un petit pécule qui lui avait permis de s'acheter un bon verrou et de quoi le fixer à la porte du squat qu'il s'était choisi. On vivait comme ça, dans les Taudis…

Le problème, c'était qu'en arrivant dans son futur chez-soi, il s'était retrouvé face à Kiba et son toutou, qui avaient visiblement la même intention que lui. Il n'avait mis qu'une seconde à décider que deux verrous étaient mieux qu'un et qu'un chien de garde, même minuscule et miteux pouvait toujours être utile. Kiba avait semblé apprécier son point de vue et il s'était donc retrouvé avec deux colocataires, dont un qu'il fallait sortir tous les soirs…

Ils vivotaient donc à deux, plus un chien, trouvant toujours de quoi se débrouiller. Mais quand la crise avait commencé avec la mort du Président, les choses s'étaient un peu compliquées pour eux, comme pour tous les habitants des Taudis. Et quand il avait décidé d'aller se vendre pour mieux vivre, Kiba n'avait rien dit. Il avait juste haussé les épaules d'un air un peu fataliste et s'était retourné pour caresser Akamaru. Il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute façon, avait-il murmuré pendant la nuit, tandis qu'ils se serraient tous les deux sous leur unique couverture un peu trop rapiécée à son goût. On survivait comme ça, dans les Taudis…

« Non, sans rire, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » insista Kiba en se redressant.  
« Je réfléchissais… »  
« Ca, c'est pas nouveau. Et à quoi ? »

Il aurait dû le trouver trop curieux, mais avec le temps, il s'y était habitué. Asuma aussi était toujours en train de lui demander à quoi il pensait. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Akamaru se gratter derrière l'oreille.

« Je me disais que j'aurais aimé voir le ciel… »

Il y eut un silence après sa déclaration, puis un murmure :

« Moi aussi… »

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis d'un seul mouvement, ils prirent le chemin de la ruine qui leur servait de maison. Ils montèrent les escaliers branlants et Kiba tira un porte-clés orné d'un hideux canari géant. Il ouvrit la porte et ils se retrouvèrent debout dans l'entrée à regarder les quelques meubles délabrés et couverts de marques de dents canines, la fenêtre colmatée avec du carton, la porte dégondée qui cachait à moitié une cuisine plus que spartiate.

« Quelle galère. » marmonna Shikamaru en repoussant du bout du pied un carton de pizza à moitié déchiqueté.

L'idée de mourir dans ce trou miteux, sous un ciel d'acier et de pollution lui donnait soudain envie de vomir. S'ils allaient mourir, autant le faire sous un ciel bleu !

Ils échangèrent un nouveau coup d'œil et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur coin de la pièce pour rassembler quelques affaires. Un cadre à photo, quelques jouets et des croquettes pour chien pour Kiba et la couverture, un livre et un paquet de cigarettes neuf pour Shikamaru.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kiba refermait soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, un peu dépassés par leur décision. Ils se dirigèrent vers les portes de la ville et, brusquement, Shikamaru s'engagea dans une ruelle. Il ouvrit la porte d'un hôtel miteux et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé au quatrième étage, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme de Wutai aux sourcils décidément trop fournis.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot mais ressortirent ensemble de l'hôtel et quittèrent la ruelle. Kiba les attendait, les mains dans les poches de sa veste à capuche. Ils n'échangèrent pas leurs prénoms, mais ils prirent ensemble la rue menant vers la sortie de la ville.

FIN.

Bon, voilà. Deuxième partie finie !o Je pense que ça sera la dernière, sauf si ça branche des gens que je continue. Je peux essayer d'y inclure d'autres personnages… Dites moi qui vous voudriez voir (à part Asuma et Gai qui, vous l'avez compris, sont hors jeu vv) et je ferai peut-être une suite.  
C'est à vous de voir !


End file.
